Maknae Attack!
by RamenLuverNessa
Summary: MBLAQ randomness. Nothing but some humor and some randomness. I can't believe it made sense though. A bond between the members, Lee Joon, Mir, Thunder, G.O, and Seungho.


Disclaimer: I don't own MBLAQ because Bi(Rain) does!^^ I wish I did though.

Lee Joon: CHEON DOONG! *Opens door where Thunder is at*

Thunder: What?

G.O: DARA!

Thunder: ...hm?

Mir: MAKNAE ATTACK!

Seungho: *Throws pillow at Mir*

Mir: OW! Hyung!

Seungho: Heh. That's what you get.

Lee Joon: My muscles could do better than just throw pillows!

Thunder: Aigoo, don't tell me that your brain has turned into muscles too.

Lee Joon: ...So? Isn't that a good thing?

G.O: No Joonie, your hallucinating

Mir: Yeah! Go try and beat me down hyung!

Lee Joon: *Noogies Mir*

MIr: AHHHH!

Seungho: Yeah! Rub your fists to his eyes!

MEANWHILE...

Lee Joon: *Dances and sings "Oh yeah"

G.O: Oh crap, Cheon Doong! Get the Kim Chi! I'm so hungry...!

Mir: *Whines in corner*

Seungho: Oh come on, cheer up, we were just playing around.

Thunder: Lighten up! We have some delicious Kim Chi!

Lee Joon: *Goes to bathroom*

G.O: Hm. What's Joonie up to?

Thunder: I think he's taking a shower. *prepares table*

Mir: Mwahahaha...

G.O/Thunder/Seungho: ?

Mir: *Opens bathroom door and lifts up shower curtain*

Lee Joon: #$%&! *Has shampoo in his hair and his parts were showing*

Mir: Hahahaha. Hyung! Your so fit!

Lee Joon: Why you little! *Grabs towel and smacks him with it. Then gets out of shower and beats up Mir*

Thunder: *Peeks in bathroom*

G.O: Oh my god. What are you doing?

Thunder: *Giggles* Our Maknae's lifting up the curtains again.

Seungho: Oh Mir.

While the oppas laugh about Mir's little stunt earlier, The MBLAQ boys gathered around and sat at the table feasting on some Kim Chi like animals.

*Silence*

Seungho: Ya know, that was pretty funny maknae. *Chews rice*

Mir: Ha ha. Take pride on my gags hyung. * Says victoriously*

G.O: That was some hilarious revenge indeed.

Thunder: So what was Joon's body like? *Chuckles*

Mir: *Faces Joon and smiles at him*

Lee Joon: Guilty Pleasure.

Seungho: Looks like we all know the answer to that.

After they were all done eating, all of them got ready for bed.

Mir: Good Night Cheon Doong hyung!

Thunder: Good night Mir!

Lee Joon: Good night Mir!

G.O: Good night Seungho!

Seungho: Good night Cheon Doong!

*Okay we get it, GOOD NIGHT!*

The boys were comfortably getting cozy in their beds but suddenly...

G.O: Um, what is this? *Picks up leopard underwear lying from floor*

Seungho; Pshh. Totally not mine.

Mir: It's probably Cheon Doong"s cause' he's wearing leopard pajamas.

Thunder: Nuh-Uh! G.O hyung, what was the brand of it?

G.O: VICTORIA'S SECRET?

Seunho/Mir/Thunder/G.O: WTF? *Looks at Joon with disgusted faces*

Thunder: Hyung? Did you buy this? Come on, it has to be to cause' your not saying anything.

Lee Joon: I didn't buy it, it was a gift from the fans. Oh, and Cheon Doong, you should have it because it matches your pajama's.

Mir: HA! I told you so!

1 HOUR LATER...

Seungho: *Snores loudly*

Thunder: Ah. Hyung, stop snoring, I'm trying to sleep!

Mir: *Falls off bed and drools with mouth open*

Lee Joon: *Put's on pink sleeping mask*

G.O: *Half of his right eye is open*

Thunder: Damn, these guys sleep like fat asses.

Suddenly, Thunder's phone rang. Surprisingly, it was a call from his sister Sandara(Dara).

Dara: Haseyo Thunder! Yeah, I was just calling about how one of my stuff has gone missing, so can you read me that check list you have?

Thunder: Sure no problem sis! *Gets up off of bed, but accidentally steps on Mir*

Mir: AH! Hyung stop hitting me! *Fidgets*

Thunder: *Stares at Mir and walks toward kitchen*

Seungho: Kim Chi...

Lee Joon: (In his mind) *Hm, I have been a bit quiet this evening and that was some good revenge Mir threw at me*

G.O: *Closes eyelid*

When Thunder gets back in his bed, all the boys slept comfortably. The only reason why they have been a little bit lively in their sleep is because they all couldn't resist but to think of their little innocent maknae's stunt. That one crazy night, must've been memorable.

LOL. I know. Please don't criticize me! It's just random!


End file.
